


A Witch's Curse

by Random_randible1713



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_randible1713/pseuds/Random_randible1713
Summary: A witch that has now found a game in her curse she had left upon the humans that had stole her land those long years ago, tears the lives of innocent people apart.





	A Witch's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this may be a long shot, but oh well. I'm planning on combining this with other animes and not just keeping it to Haikyuu. But I am going to go through the Haikyuu fandom before moving to the next. (You'll know what I mean after I post the next few chapters, hehe)

At birth he was cursed with a power that was only controlled by emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the power. During his childhood, it wasn't a huge problem until he was old enough to mingle with other kids.

His parents took him to an island off the mainland. They walked into a deep forest and found a small house owned by a wizard. The family of three entered and requested a charm or anything to help compress his powers. The wizard, of course, questioned them why they need such a charm when there seems to be nothing wrong with their child.

The child's father spoke, telling the wizard about their past…

_ The Bokuto family has been cursed by a witch for as long as they can remember. The first Bokuto family members had moved to Tokyo to claim land and had stumbled across the witch, forcing her out of her home. The witch was furious and had laid a curse upon the family. _

_ Every century, a child of the Bokuto family will be cursed with a shadowy, fire like substance for a power. It's controlled only by the owners emotions. _

The wizard never responded to the father's second request after he had told their past story. He just turned to a shelf, pulled out a bracelet, and handed it to the boy. Bokuto Koutarou, looked up at the wizard with wide, golden eyes. The wizard nodded his head, telling the child to put the bracelet on, "This will compress your powers. Even if your emotions are out of control"

Koutarou nodded and firmly put on the bracelet. It wasn't anything flashy, just a leather band with a small owl feather attached to the adjustable strap.

Koutarou's parents bowed and thanked the wizard before they left. They headed back home to Tokyo and readied their child for his first year of school.

As Koutarou grew older, so had his emotions. His parents were ever so glad that they retrieved the bracelet when he was a small boy. Koutarou was the most energetic person they had ever seen and had the most terrible mood swings at times.

He had picked up volleyball and played his most beloved sport since elementary school. He had become the ace during his junior high years and now in high school. He became one of the top five aces in Japan.

×××

Akaashi Keiji is an ordinary boy. His life is already set in stone by his parents. He will follow his father's footsteps and become a lawyer. In fact, become a better lawyer than his father who is the best in Tokyo.

His mother is a stay at home mom that does all the house chores, while her husband earns all the household money. That's how it's been in the Akaashi family. The continuous line of lawyers that marry beautiful women to take care of their children.

Keiji has known this all his life. He was told to study and do nothing else. However, when he discovered his liking for volleyball, it was his mother who had convinced her husband to let him play. He had become a good setter, with excellent analytical skills. His father was okay with this as long as he was at the top of his class. Which he was, no problem.

Once he started his first year of high school, he realized something about himself that he never put any thought into. His looks had attracted both women and men. He seemed to really have no preference on which gender it was, so he considered himself bi. His parents, luckily, accepted him. However, his father always hinted that he should marry a gorgeous women with wealth behind her.

That is until Bokuto Koutarou came crashing into his life.

×××

During the first two years of Keiji's high school years, he had become close to Koutarou. The volleyball team would make remarks saying the two were practically a couple, but the two always denied it.

Koutarou had had a few girlfriends throughout high school, so Keiji had never thought about a possible relationship with the owl like man. He made his feelings hidden a majority of the time, so it helped when he was around Koutarou.

Keiji always stole secret glances at his ace during practice and in the locker rooms. He loved the way the latter's back muscles rippled across his back. It always made a small blush appear across his cheeks. But little did Keiji know, he himself had lingering eyes on him too.

Koutarou admired Keiji. His talent, intelligence, and of course his body. He was thin, yet had lean muscle that tensed up in a beautiful way when he would set the ball for a spike. Sometimes Koutarou would miss the ball, due to him staring at Keiji. Somehow he would always make a weird excuse on why he missed and the team would push it to the side, moving on with practice. 

That's how it went. The two would eye each other wishing they could be in a relationship, but too afraid that they'll be turned down. They had other significant others, but they never lasted. Koutarou stopped dating his third year, while Keiji dated both girls and boys.

As Koutarou's third year came to its end, it signaled that the two would most likely never see each other again. Koutarou didn't want that and neither did Keiji.

×××

Graduation. Keiji hated that word, especially this year. It meant that Koutarou was leaving and he'll be left behind and take his place as captain of the volleyball team. It's not like he doesn't want to become captain, it's the fact that he won't have an energetic owl spiking his sets anymore.

As Koutarou's name was called and he walked across the stage, Keiji broke. He snuck out of the gym and went outside. Sobbing, he pulled himself into a ball, up against the wall of the building.

After he knew the graduation was over, he stood wiping his tears and made his way back to the main building of the school. As he walked, he heard his name…

"AAKAAASHHHIIII!", Koutarou was running up behind him with a smile, brighter than the sun.

Keiji, pulled himself together, placing a small smile across his lips as Koutarou approached him.

"Hey, Bokuto-San. I thought you were going to go with the others", Keiji prayed his voice hadn't wavered. Prayed Koutarou wouldn't notice his puffy eyes and ask him what was wrong, he knew he would break and he couldn't allow that.

"Oh, yeah I am, but I wanted to see you before I left!", Koutarou threw a smile at Keiji. His eyes full of something Keiji wouldn't, no couldn't, name.

Keiji was shocked by the words that left the latter's mouth, "R-really?"

"Yeah!...I um...I wanted to ask you something…", Koutarou played with the leather bracelet on his wrist and avoided Keiji's strong gaze.

Keiji knew he was nervous about what he was going to say. Everytime he got anxious or overly emotional about something his hand immediately went to fidget with the leather bracelet. He always wore it, which brought on the question from another teammate on why he wore it all the time. Koutarou's response said it was his lucky charm that has been passed down his family for years. Keiji thought it was cute. He thought Koutarou was cute.

"I...Keiji I want to confess. Ever since you joined the volleyball club, you've taken my breath away. You're so pretty when you set the ball to me. Half the time I missed was because I was distracted watching you. So...please accept my confession and go out with me!", Koutarou slightly rushed and screamed the last part out as he bowed deeply in front of Keiji.

Keiji blinked in surprise. Tears started to run down his face again, and he knew he was a mess as he pulled Koutarou out his bow and into a hug.

"Of course Koutarou", he gripped Koutarou tighter to bring him closer. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe his feelings were returned.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!", Koutarou threw a fist into the air as he hugged Keiji back, smiling bigger than he ever has before.

After Keiji returned home after the small walk he had with Koutarou, he told his parents about his new relationship. His father, of course, wasn't very happy but his mother saw how happy Keiji was when he told them it was Koutarou. She actually enjoyed the energetic boy, and she even convinced her husband into accepting this outcome once again.

"I'll accept this as long as you are the top of your class. And if you're still together later, your grades should be at their highest in university", was what his father had told him.

Keiji actually smiled. A surreal smile that came from his heart. The smile that made others smile. He spent the night dreaming of how life was going to be with Koutarou. Knowing he wasn't going to lose his sunshine.

×××

After Keiji's third year of high school, he ended up going to the same university as Koutarou. They eventually saved up enough money and bought their own apartment not far from the campus grounds. Koutarou had become the ace of the school's volleyball team, and Keiji was acing his classes just as his father told him to do.

It was a nice life and they had a great group of friends that came over and hung out every once in a while. Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma being the most common. Everything seemed to be holding together, until it broke…

Koutarou started his afternoon volleyball practice in a good mood as always. His and Keiji's third year anniversary was coming up and he was getting more and more excited about it. He's been planning on proposing to Keiji. Even though he was excited, he was more nervous than he was when he had confessed to him. Them getting married was a huge step into their relationship and he hopes Keiji is ready to take that step.

"Bokuto! Watch it!"

Koutarou snapped out of his thoughts and raised his hands just in time to block a stray ball from hitting his face. The teammate that warned him jogged over, "Hey, you good man?"

"Yeah, thanks for the warning!", Koutarou rubbed at his hands and wrists from where he took the impact.

As he rubbed, he suddenly froze. He looked down to his wrists and frantically started to look for his bracelet. His teammate jumped in surprise, "What's wrong?"

"My bracelet! It fell off!"

His teammate joined him in looking for the leather bracelet. After a second or two, Koutarou found it a few feet away from where he was struck by the stray ball. He quickly picked it up and tried his best to fix it, but had no luck.

"Woah. Woah, Bokuto calm down", another one of his teammates, Nishinoya Yuu, came over to see what the racket was about.

Yuu noticed the broken bracelet and took it into his own hands and fixed it to where it will stay on for the rest of practice. Koutarou thanked him, and prayed that the bracelet will hold for the rest of practice.

As practice came to an end, Koutarou quickly made his way out of the gym and headed to his apartment. He ran as quickly as he could, afraid that the bracelet would lose its power.

He slammed the door open, startling Keiji who was sitting at the dining table reading.

"Koutarou, what's wrong?", Keiji questioned with a slight tilt to his head.

Koutarou looked at Keiji, breath heaving, "Oh, I uh...I just felt like running"

He gave a nervous grin as he toed his shoes off at the front door. Keiji watched him cautiously as he went to put his bag away and take a shower.

Keiji moved from the table to the couch and waited for his boyfriend to get finished with his shower. They normally watched a show after his practice. It was something that calmed Koutarou down and Keiji got cuddle time out of it. So it was an extra plus.

However, Koutarou took longer than he usually did to take a shower, so Keiji went to check up on him. As he walked into their room, that was connected to their bathroom, he felt a different pressure within the air. It was harder to breath and it seemed more gloomy all together.

He found Koutarou shaking, sitting on the floor, but what caught him off guard the most was the substance coming from his back.

"K-koutarou?"

Koutarou looked up. Fear and hurt were prominent in his normally joyfilled golden eyes, "Keiji...don't come any closer! I don't want to hurt you!"

Keiji jumped back, but didn't run away. Koutaro started crying as he pulled himself into a ball, and the shadowy fire like substance intensified. It licked at the ceilings and floors, rising and falling with Koutarou's shaky breaths. The flames grew darker with each second, swallowing everything they touched. Keiji stood in fear, but slowly crouched down and called to Koutarou.

"Koutarou. Hey, it's ok. I'm here."

His boyfriend sniffled a few times before he looked up at him. His eyes were filled with tears, and his face was blotchy. Keiji moved slowly as the black flames calmed.

"It's ok…", Keiji slowly managed to get close enough to wrap his arms gently around Koutarou.

The strange substance disappeared and Keiji pushed Koutarou away so he could look him in the eyes. Koutarou was still crying, tears running down his cheeks. Keiji didn't like this. He didn't like seeing him cry. He preferred the overly excited and joyful Koutarou, not the crying and hurting one. He wanted to fix this, but he had to know what was wrong first.

"You got to tell me what's wrong, so I can help. Remember, we're in this together. You're not alone."

Koutarou nodded his head, sniffled and rubbed his runny nose, "I uh...I have something to tell you"

Keiji raised a brow, so Koutarou continued, "I was cursed...by a witch…"

The two stayed on the bathroom floor, while Koutarou explained his family's curse. Keiji held him the whole time, supplying supportive words to try and prevent Koutarou from losing control of his emotions  _ and _ his powers.

"I have to get another compressor so I don't end up hurting you", Koutarou slowly pulled them both up.

Keiji let him pull him up and followed as they made their way to the bedroom, "You won't hurt me Koutar-"

"NO!...I have to. If I ever ended up hurting you I wouldn't forgive myself"

Koutarou clenched his hands into fists and stared at the floor, "I'll say I got a cold and leave to go to the wizard. You need to stay here so your grades won't fall"

"My grades won't fa-", Keiji stopped talking as Koutarou looked at him. His facial expression was serious and he knew he wasn't going to get him to change his mind, "I'll stay, but promise me to be safe. Ok?"

Koutarou pulled Keiji into a tight hug, "What did I do to deserve you Keiji?"

"You know very much what you did", Keiji pulled him into a kiss. It was a soft, sweet kiss that they rarely shared. One that Keiji enjoyed, it made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter at times.

Before Keiji realized it, he was being picked up and was gently placed onto the bed. Their lips never left, and their kiss deepened. Koutarou pulled away first and looked down at Keiji with a soft smile, "I love you Keiji"

"I love you too Koutarou"

×××

The forest seemed fuller than the last time he had been there. Considering it was years ago, he kinda expected it to change somewhat. As he stepped through the vines and tree branches, he reached the small house. Koutarou knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So he opened it and stepped in, calling out. Still there was no answer. He walked around the small home and didn't see any signs of the wizard. As he made his way into the small library, he met someone he would have never expected to see.

The old witch was sitting on the small table, reading a book. She glanced up at him and then back to the book, "Ah, it's nice to meet you...Bokuto Koutarou"

Koutarou stiffened, he scowled and clenched his hands into fists, "Where's the wizard?"

"Oh, he went on a trip...I don't think he'll be coming back...ever", her eyes glowed red, and she tossed the book to the side and stood.

Koutarou watched her closely as she approached him. She was old, just as he expected. This was the witch that had cursed his family. He was finally meeting her in person, and he wasn't pleased. Her attire was torn in certain areas, and looked like a thin dress. It was black with red and purple accents, and her hat was small and pointed, matching the colors of her dress.

"You know Koutarou...you look a lot more handsome up close. I'm so glad I came here"

"What do want? Haven't you had your fun? Just leave my family alone", Koutarou stood straighter, holding his head up a little higher to seem more intimidating.

The witch only chuckled, "Oh sweet heart, I'm getting bored and I haven't completed my payback yet. Your family took everything from me, so I'm going to do the same"

Koutarou growled, "Take my life and end it then. End this so my family no longer has to suffer!"

The witch thought about the idea of taking his life. It was a good idea. If she took his life then the Bokuto family will no longer continue on, but she frowned, "Yeah, that just won't do. You see, it won't satisfy me knowing that it was your choice. I'll have to do something you wouldn't like at all, yeah that'll satisfy me." A small smirk bloomed across her face as she zeroed in on him.

The scowl on Koutarou's face shifted to a fearful expression. He watched as the witch stepped closer to him. Once she was in arms reach, she placed a hand on his cheek, "Now, now. Don't worry sweetheart. I won't lay a finger on you."

She placed a gentle,  _ stinging _ kiss to the cheek she wasn't holding and left the house. Koutarou was left engulfed in fear. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was terrified for everyone he knew. His friends he had met and now considered family. His parents. He was terrified for Keiji, the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

×××

Keiji was confused when Koutarou arrived home with no suppressor for his powers. He asked what had happened, but Koutarou pushed it to the side saying the wizard stated he was old enough to control the powers on his own and needed to learn. They sat in silence as they ate. Something that wasn't normal for the two.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?", Keiji gave Koutarou a stern look.

Koutarou sighed, "Keiji I...I didn't see the wizard. The witch had killed him before I got there. She told me she was going to do something to someone I love. I offered my life, but she refused to take it…" Koutarou looked down towards his hands, as they clenched and unclenched every few seconds. Keiji noticed, but proceeded to look into Koutarou's face.

Keiji watched as Koutarou tried his best to keep the tears from falling down his face. He watched him try his best to keep his powers concealed, but a little flare appeared from his back. It grew as Koutarou continued to break before him. That's when Keiji decided to do something. He wasn't going to sit and watch his boyfriend suffer anymore, so he stood up, grabbed a hold of Koutarou's shoulders and wore a stern expression.

"Bokuto Koutarou. I know you've been suffering, but it's time that you do something about it. She may be a witch, but you have powers too. Use them, ok? And don't you  _ ever _ forget, I'm here. We're in this together", Koutarou looked up at him, eyes blown wide. Then he shook his head, standing up out of Keiji's hold.

"You make it sound so easy, but...but it's not! This power is a curse! It's only controlled by my emotions and you know I have trouble controlling them! SO HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO CONTROL THE POWER, IF I CAN'T CONTROL MY EMOTIONS!?", it was Koutarou's turn to grab Keiji, his grip tight on Keiji's shoulders. Tears were running down his cheeks as black flames engulfed the space around them. 

Keiji shook in Koutarou's hold. Honestly he was scared, he's never seen Koutarou act like this. It terrified him. Koutarou must have realized it, because his grip loosened and the flames slowly dissipated. He eventually let go and turned away, "I told you I would hurt you...your not safe with me"

"That's not true Koutarou. I'm safer with you than being on my own. You have powers to protect me. You'll be able to control it, just let me help you.", Keiji pleaded with Koutarou.

They sat in silence as the shadowy fire completely went away. Keiji wasn't sure if he should go to hold Koutarou or to leave him be, but before he could make a decision Koutarou pulled him close.

Koutarou slowly pulled them to the floor as he sobbed, saying things like he doesn't know what to do. Keiji held him, crying as well, trying to give reassuring words.

That night they held each other, not knowing what their future brought them.

×××

The next day Koutarou was a wreck. He couldn't think straight and somehow he managed to keep his powers under control. He has no idea how, but he's not gonna question it. His classes felt like they took years to get through, and he decided he'd skip practice texting his captain that his stomach was acting up. As he got to the apartment, Keiji texted him he was going to study with a group of classmates. Koutarou was hesitant about it, but let it go knowing if he worried anymore, he might explode.

He switched the television on and laid on the couch, trying his best to distract himself. It was a lot harder without his boyfriend running his hand through his hair and snuggling up close to keep warm. He almost started crying before his phone went off. He picked the device up, unlocking it to read the notification.

Keiji had texted him that he was going to be out a bit longer than expected. He stated he had a test the next day, and he wanted to make sure he understood all the information. Koutarou sent a text back saying to stay safe and come home before it got dark. After he got an ok from Keiji, he set his phone on the coffee table and laid back down. His eyelids become heavy and he fell into a dreamless slumber on the couch.

A loud explosion from the movie on the television wakes Koutarou from his sleep. He groans as he stretches and leans over to grab his phone and check the time. It was late and Keiji should have been home. He gets up and looks around calling out his lovers name. There was no answer and he begins to worry. He grabs his phone and dials Keiji's number. He waited for him to answer, but it went to voicemail. He tried three more times and got the same outcome. At this point his powers were leaking around the apartment. He tried to calm himself, taking slow, deep breaths.

Once he felt more in control, he opened an app on his phone. He had secretly downloaded it on both his and Keiji's phone. It was a tracking app, so he could know where Keiji was when the latter doesn't answer. Once the app fired up, he took a quick glance at where the general area Keiji's phone was located. He quickly put his phone away, grabbed a jacket, put his shoes on, and ran out of the apartment.

As he approached the area where the app had told him, he slowed his pace from a run to a quick walk. He frantically looked around, not finding any signs of his boyfriend. His heart was beating faster and faster by the second and he was slowly losing control of the flames that were growing steadily out of his back. The flames engulfed everything around Koutarou. Changing the green grass to an endless pit of darkness representing his growing worry and desperation to find Keiji. He walked through the small garden on the university campus. As he rounded a tall bush, he found a body lying in the grass. He ran over to only have his heart break into millions of pieces.

He fell to his knees and pulled the body into his lap. The body was cold and held multiple open wounds still oozing small amounts of blood. Koutarou was speechless, he kept blinking trying to change the image that was in front of him. He didn't want this, it was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Keiji, his lover, the person he was planning on spending the rest of his life with was cradled in his arms, lifeless. His vision became blurry as tears rolled down his cheeks and he clutched onto Keiji's dead body. The shadowy fire spread around Koutarou creating a dome as he cried out, begging for a way to undo the terrible event. He sat there crying and holding the body in his hands close.

Hours passed before he finally couldn't cry anymore. He couldn't feel anything, all he felt was numb. A numbness that went beyond his physical body and struck at his mind and spirit as well. Leaving him feeling as though he was the one who died. And in a way, he had. The flames had calmed down, and Koutarou slowly picked up his lifeless boyfriend. He walked out of the garden and headed straight to the place he knew that would care for the body in his arms.

×××

It was almost morning when Koutarou reached the household. He managed to ring the doorbell and then sat down on the porch, waiting for someone to answer the door. He heard footsteps approach the door and the lock click. A man had opened the door and stood in shock staring at a sight he would have never thought he would see.

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know what to do so...so I brought him here", Koutarou avoided looking up at Keiji's father, too afraid to see the look on his face.

"Honey, who is i-", the woman gasped as she saw her son in the arms of his boyfriend on her front porch. She fell to the floor, sobbing.

Keiji's father took his son's body from Koutarou and told him to leave and never show his face again. Koutarou listened knowing he hadn't kept his promise he had made with the man.

_ When he went to ask to have Keiji's hand in marriage, he had made a promise to keep Keiji safe, but he broke that promise and now. Now he was forbidden to show his face in front of the Akaashi family. _

×××

It's been a week since Keiji's death and Koutarou hasn't made himself present anywhere. He threw his phone away, and basically walked off the face of the earth. He's been walking in the shadows, trying his best to control his powers, but they seemed to have a constant presence. As if they were mocking him for his failure. He failed his promise to Akaashi-san. He failed his parents. He failed himself. And most of all he failed Keiji by not protecting him like he should have. His usual energetic persona had been erased and replaced by a hollow hole. His normally spiky hair was flat against his head, and he constantly wore a black hoodie and worn out jeans.

Keiji's funeral was today but he wasn't invited, so he watched from afar. He hadn't shown any emotion until now, tears forming in his eyes and he clenched the fabric over his chest. He sat on the ground and waited until everyone had left to say his graces.

The coffin was already in the deep hole in the ground and he couldn't help the small sobs that shook his body. Koutarou knelt down and pulled a box out of his pocket. Within the box was a ring, the ring he was going to use to ask Keiji to marry him.

"I'm so sorry Keiji...this is all my fault. I should've never gotten you involved. I was greedy and I shouldn't have asked you out during our high school years. I should've let you go and marry some gorgeous woman and live a wonderful life that doesn't involve curses or...or me."

He wiped his tears and placed the box onto the coffin. He shakily stood and walked away. His sobs slowed to sniffles as he walked out of the cemetery. His life didn't have any purpose anymore. His family seemed to no longer contact him, and he had lost his lover. He hurts. Physically and emotionally. His emotions were on overdrive with depression, enhancing the challenge of keeping the powers contained.

He had no desire to live on this earth. He felt lonely, broken, and lost. He walked aimlessly around Tokyo for days that turned into weeks, until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Koutarou needed help. He was hungry and thirsty and just so tired, so he headed to a place he knew he was welcomed.

×××

Koutarou knocked on the door, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened and he faced a man with bed hair as black as the night sky above them. The man yawned and rubbed his eyes. Once he finished his yawn, he opened his eyes to find what he had never expected, "Bokuto?...where have you been? I've been worried sick! Come inside"

Koutarou let his friend pull him inside. Questions were thrown at him left and right, but he didn't answer any of them. He just plopped down on the couch he was guided to and let tears fall down his face. He's cried so much lately, that he just lets it happen. It became a routine in his life now.

Tetsurou came back with a cup of tea and some snacks, "Bo...what's wrong?"

"It's my fault...he died because of me...I was going to marry him Kuroo. I was planning on spending the rest of my life with him", Koutarou looked up at Tetsurou.

Tetsurou stood still, taking in his friend's words. Koutarou looked terrible. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, and his bright smile was gone. His normal muscular body was thin and boney, and his hair didn't spike up like it usually did. But what stood out the most was his eyes. They were no longer that bright golden color that shined with energy and happiness. It broke Tetsurou's heart seeing him like this.

"Bokuto, who died? What happened?", Tetsurou sat down next to the latter and placed a reassuring hand on his back.

Koutarou wiped his nose before taking a sip of the tea he was offered, "Keiji...he died because of me Kuroo. I'm the reason he died. It was my fault!"

Tetsurou froze. He didn't understand anything he was hearing, just a week short of a month ago, he had seen Keiji alive. He was alive and talking and laughing. Koutarou wasn't in this horrible state either. His golden eyes were filled with joy and his smile was as wide as his face.

"Bokuto, it wasn't your fault. How could it be your fault, you treated him like he was your life line.", confusion played Tetsurou's voice.

"You don't understand...I don't even know why I came here. I probably just put you guys at risk too", Koutarou stood and stumbled as he walked towards the door.

Tetsurou trailed after him, "What the hell are you talking about? You can't just show up, say all of these things and then leave without an explanation. And where are you going to go?"

Koutarou stilled and he grimaced as he let go. He let go of his control and the flames seeped through from his back. It surrounded them and then spread across the room. Tetsurou took a few steps back, flinching every time a flame got too close to him.

"I'm cursed Kuroo...a witch cursed my family thousands of years ago and she's still not satisfied with how things have turned out and how my family has dealt with the curse. She killed Keiji, because I was happy...now everyone I know is in danger. That includes you. I can't have another person I hold close to my heart die because of me, I can't stand back and let it happen."

Tetsurou blinked at his friend. The black flames had calmed and seemed to be under control, but it still looked vicious. Koutarou was no longer crying, in fact he looked furious. Like he wanted vengeance. No, it was more like he wanted blood to be spilled. That's what he wanted. He wanted to murder the witch, before she could cause any more harm to those he loved. Tetsurou knew it, he saw it deep in the darkened golden eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop him as Koutarou turned and opened the door.

But he still wanted to try, "Bokuto! Wait!...what if you die and she lives? What will happen then?"

Tetsurou eagerly waited for Koutarou to turn and face him to reply. After a long couple of seconds, Koutarou turns with a sorrow filled smile, "If I die, then I'll be with Keiji. Don't worry, everything will be ok."

The door slowly closed, and Tetsurou was left in the dark house with his mind and emotions a mess.

×××

His journey on finding the witch was surprisingly short. She was happily sitting on a swing within a park, swinging her legs back and forth. Koutarou walked up to her, his powers almost on the burst of going out of control. The witch looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, it's good to see you Koutarou. How ar-"

"SHUT UP!", she was cut off by Koutarou. He clenched his hands into fists and took a threatening step towards her.

"Listen here. I do not tolerate being told to 'shut up', but I'll let it slide considering your upset. Now, what brings you by?", the witch seemed to be unphased by the outburst.

Koutarou growled and turned away, "I'm done with this, with you. You're done playing games and probably done playing games for the rest of your life."

The witch stopped swinging her legs and cocked her head in question, then he attacked. Black flames engulfed her and she screamed as she managed to get away. Koutarou didn't allow her get far though, surrounding them both with the shadowy fire. She looked around in desperation, looking for a way out and finding none. Then with a small smirk, her eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind.

They fought for what seemed like forever, but soon Koutarou had her pinned to the ground. She squirmed under his hold, but gave up as she felt the flames creep around her. There wasn't a way out.

"Alright, I give up. You win!", Koutarou froze. He looked at her and she begged him to let her go with her eyes. He was hesitant at first, but pulled off of her and she slowly stood.

"What do you mean I win?"

"I mean that I'll fulfill your wish"

Koutarou took a step back and his once powerful black flames became small innocent ones.

"Wish? When did I ever ask for a wish?", Koutarou wore a puzzled look, as he cocked his head.

"When you came to the wizard's home, you asked me to kill you", she gave him a smirk as she fixed her dress.

"Yeah, but that was before you killed Keiji!"

"So you're telling me you want to live the rest of your life  _ alone _ without him?", she smirked as his expression faltered, knowing that he couldn't refuse the offer of death she was providing him.

Koutarou stared, speechless. She was right. He didn't want to live a lonely life, always hiding. He wanted to be with Keiji, as greedy as that sounds, it's true. That's what he wanted.

"Kill me then. Leave my family alone and take the curse away", Koutarou fell to his knees, feeling weak and submissive.

The witch's smirk grew as she stepped closer. She raised a hand to grab his chin and before she killed him, she bent down and whispered in his ear, "I'll kill you, but I can't make any promises on leaving your loved ones alone."

Before Koutarou could react, darkness overtook him. His insides were being torn apart and his bones cracked. It was like she took control over the flames within him and they were eating away at his insides. It felt like all the pain that he went through up until now was hitting him all at once. He felt every inch of him burn from the black flames and all he could think about was seeing Keiji again. He told himself the pain was worth it, worth spending eternity with Keiji, as his mind slowly faded away.

His body fell to the ground and she chuckled at her handy work and walked out of the park into the darkness.

×××

Akaashi woke up on a bed of clouds. They were softer than anything he's ever touched. He wasn't surprised by how he woke up. He knew he was dead, but what upset him the most was that he left someone he didn't want to leave behind.

He never left the cloud bed for the month of being alone. No one or thing ever came to him. He felt alone. He didn't like this empty feeling in his heart, and it was tearing away at him. It was slowly destroying him from the inside out.

Everyday he would cry and find new excuses for his death and him leaving Koutarou behind to be his fault. He shouldn't have stayed longer to study. He should have gone home, then he wouldn't be dead. Koutarou wouldn't be left behind and lonely. They would be together, but no. That witch had to kill him off and make Koutarou suffer. It was a horrendous thing, and it made Keiji's stomach turn at the thought of it.

His days seemed to blend together while he slowly faded away. He was curled up in a ball, when he felt a gentle hand on his back. He thought nothing of it, thinking it was his head playing tricks on him. But then there was a voice. It called out his name. The voice sounded so familiar, it hurt.

"Keiji"

Keiji uncurled and turned over to see if there was someone actually there. As he turned he rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. As he opened his eyes, a hand was placed on his cheek. It felt warm and so familiar. Then he knew why.

Koutarou was sitting down next to him. His hair was spiked up like usual, his smile was gentle and soft, his eyes were a bright golden color that were filled with love. The love that was meant for him.

"Koutarou?...but how? Why?", Keiji sat up looking at Koutarou with a questioning gaze.

Koutarou didn't reply. He just pulled Keiji out of the cloud like bed and pulled him by the hand out of the cloud dome surrounding them. Keiji didn't know what was going to be outside of the clouds, but was amazed to see what it was.

They were walking on water, with blue cloudy skies above them. Keiji looked at Koutarou and noticed his smile was different. It was like he suffered for a lifetime and he finally found happiness. It brought tears to Keiji's eyes.

"Koutarou, we're walking on water."

Koutarou looked back at him and laughed, "I know, isn't it amazing?"

Keiji nodded as they continued to walk. He wasn't sure where Koutarou was taking them, but he didn't care. He was finally with Koutarou again, he was no longer alone.

Sometime after, they started to see sakura trees, Koutarou came to stop. He took both of Keiji's hands in his and looked him straight in the eyes, "Keiji, I didn't get a chance to do this so I figure I'd do it now."

Koutarou got down on one knee and stared up at Keiji, "Akaashi Keiji...When I first met you, I was breath taken by the sight of you. You attracted everyone around you and yes some were lucky enough to get a chance but they never stayed long. But...you gave me a chance and I'm always so grateful you did. These past couple of years being with you made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you next to me, to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you. To go on crazy adventures with you. Every second of the day, I want to spend with you. You're my life line Keiji. So please, please will you marry me?"

Keiji had tears running down his face as he quickly nodded and pulled Koutarou up for a kiss. He held his face and placed sweet loving kisses all over Koutarou's face. Causing Koutarou to chuckle and wrap his arms around Keiji's waist, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes", Keiji gave a slight scowl, but pulled him into another kiss as he wrapped his arms around Koutarou's neck.

×× _ Bonus _ ××

After the witch had left the park, sirens sounded in the distance. Someone who was close by had heard the commotion and called the police.

Once the police had arrived they found Koutarou's lifeless body on the ground. They informed his parents and they were devastated. No one figured out how he died and it was always a mystery to everyone except one person. That one person knew who it was, and wasn't going to let the killer win.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kinda left it open, but I've been sooo busy lately and I haven't had time to work on the second chapter much. But I will get working on this fic more when I find free time.
> 
> And please, if you have any suggestions to make things more angsty or just better for that matter, TELL ME! GIVE ME ADVICE!!!


End file.
